


I Can't Help But Love You

by SquaryQ



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal Instruments Series, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec and jace is midokise, alec and lydia is midoaka, alec is midorimoo, based on a love song, genderbent akashi, magnus is takao, malec is midotaka, wedding crasher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't help but love you<br/>Even though I try not to</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help But Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wanted to give you guys a gift - today is my birthday and to enjoy myself, I decided to catch up with Shadowhunters on Netflix - aND ALL WAS GOOD UNTIL MY FANGIRL HEART COMBUSTED OVER THE MALEC KISS!!!!
> 
> So, in response to such an act, I found myself re-creating such an event with Midorima and Takao - enjoy ^w^

 

“It is now time for Midorima Shintaro and Akashi Sei to mark each other with the wedded union rune. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. A union is born.”

 

The wedding ceremony is nearing its climax – the redheaded bride stares up at the considerably taller man. Her heterochromatic eyes framed with the most stunning make up. Her dress flawless, a white gown adorned with gold at the bust line and into the waist on the left hand side. Golden flowers hang from the material, contrasting with her crimson bouquet of roses.

 

Akashi Sei would be marrying the respectable Midorima Shintaro. His family honour faltering the longer they wait at the altar. This is it – her fiancé in the white suit jacket and black bow tie stands confidently. His younger sister eagerly bounding toward him with shining eyes.

 

Midorima Shizuka wears a golden bridesmaid’s dress as she holds a satin pillow which had had a golden cuff upon it. The marriage ceremony will be fast if there is not a hitch. But Shizuka is willing for one – all she wants is for him to appear. Just one more time, she had invited him behind Shintaro’s back but was sure that he would come.

 

The green haired girl smiles supportively as she wills his arrival to hasten, they are about to bond themselves to one another using runes.

 

As Sei reaches for the burner, footsteps echo against the marble tile floor. She freezes, heart stopping, eyes snapping to Shintaro. The couple say nothing.

 

That’s when he appears at the archway – stood in a stark black minimalist suit, with a teal dress shirt – ear cuff on the right hand side and pink dyed on the tips of his hair. Takao Kazunari – immortal and debatably promiscuous warlock.

 

Shintaro feels his gaze and turns to face him, stunned momentarily.

 

“What is that warlock doing here?”

 

The critical glares of Shintaro’s parents are cast upon the warlock who is yet to budge from the altar.

 

“Psst, Shizukacchi,” Kise asks from behind Shintaro, “Did Midorimacchi invite Takaocchi?”

 

“I did. But I didn’t think he would show.”

 

It is his mother, the Midorima family matriarch – Midorima Misaki, who rises. Her brisk march would be enough to knock the confidence out of Takao on a normal day. But today was his last chance.

 

“Kazunari, leave this wedding at once!”

 

Looking past the matriarch, a glance is exchanged between the two men. This is the last time that Takao can try his luck, it is a bold statement to appear at this wedding, let alone, arrive halfway through the ceremony to stop it.

 

Green eyes meet steely grey ones, like old friends. Long lost connections that had only been merely scaffolded back before the engagement, were hastily being affirmed and secured with pillars and posts. This is it. Takao knows – he knows he has won the attention of the groom.

 

“With all do respect, Misaki, this is between me and your son. I will leave if he asks me to.” And with that, he continues into the room, walking along the red carpeted floor, despite the glare he is receiving.

 

“You gonna be okay, Midorimacchi?”

 

“Shintaro.” With that, Akashi brings the groom’s attention back to where it should be, in the eyes of the witnesses that is, “Hey.”

 

It is only after Takao has somewhat subdued his mother that Shintaro speaks, “I can’t breathe.”

 

“That’s okay,” Sei smiles encouragingly, hands locked with Shintaro’s.

 

A smug smile crosses the faces of Midorima Shizuka and Kise Ryouta. This is it. He has arrived.

 

“I can’t do this, I thought we were doing the right thing but this isn’t it.”

 

“You don’t have to explain.”

 

“I’m sorry Akashi.”

 

She pauses for a second, smile being forced upon her lips, “It’s okay, you deserve to be happy. I’ll be fine.” Akashi rests a hand on Shintaro’s cheek.

 

The woman in white stares as her fiancé retreats down the aisle, in confident strides, moving toward the warlock in the dramatic eyeliner. She is slightly disappointed, but if asked to speak about the union, she would actively admit that her heart was never truly set on it; she knew that he still had his youth. He should still have the freedom of happiness and will. She had been with her love and he had passed on. But he still had a chance.

 

A relationship that could only be described as ‘puppy love’ that he had had with his adoptive brother, Ryouta Kise, had melted away with haste – only because of him. The warlock. The downworlder had opened a window that gave him a whole new perspective on life – on love. The warlock had inspired a change in him. He now understood how magic life really was.

 

_“What about love? Even Shadowhunters fall in love you know?”_

 

This was true – he had been repressing it. Both parties knew that – the raven haired man at the arch, and Midorima himself.

 

“Shintaro! What are you?”

 

“Enough!” the groom commands as he continues toward Takao Kazunari.

 

Midorima Shintaro, heart in his throat, makes his way to Takao and seizes him by the jacket and pulls the shorter man to his height, leaning in and kissing him, leading the way and validating everything. All of the words left unsaid, all of the assumptions of unrequited love. Lingering glances, racing hearts and airs of certainty and confidence.

 

A second kiss happens after a quick breath, Shintaro still leading the way. This is his wedding – he has just left Akashi at the altar to chase his heart. As they break away for a third breath; Takao leans in again, chasing Shintaro’s lips, however pauses and pulls away. This is his first kiss. His first kiss would have been with Akashi Sei at the altar, but instead, it was – no is, with him.

 

Shintaro is quick to reciprocate the action, leaning back in. This is important. To everybody.

 

“Onii-chan! I am so proud of you!” Midorima Shizuka coos as the guests leave the room.

 

Shintaro’s cheeks burn as his sister cheers with delight. Kise grins at the pair, stood beside Shizuka. Kuroko and Momoi waiting to speak with the couple too.

 

Takao simply smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was expecting for you to punch me, Shin-chan!”

 

“Honestly, Takaocchi, I was too.” Kise pipes up.

 

Takao casts a glance at the suddenly un-closeted Midorima Shintaro and smiles fondly.

 

Six words whirl through the warlock’s head as Shintaro speaks with his siblings and fellow Shadowhunters:

 

_“I can’t help but love you.”_

 

 

 


End file.
